Through beastly eyes
by kitsune sannin
Summary: It is so easy to judge others on how they appear to us but have we ever stop to think how those we judge see us?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto & co.**

**It's just an urban legend**

The sun shone with an intensity that can only be experienced on a perfect summer day. They're was a gentle but crisp breeze going through the streets of Konoha carrying the sounds of laughter of small children running through the streets as they played without a care in the world.

The laughter belonged to a small group that consisted of eight small children, three girls and five boys. The tallest girl had short platinum blonde hair and aquamarine eyes while wearing an orange shirt with a pair of tan shorts, the one next to her had short bubblegum pink hair, green eyes and wore a red dress. The final girl was wearing a small grey coat and possessed long dark blue hair and lavender eyes.

The girls were chasing after a small group of boys who were kicking a small ball. The boy that was ahead of them had raven black hair that stood up at the side of his head with a matching set of onyx eyes. Behind him was a wild looking boy with two red marks under his eyes and a new born puppy hiding in his shirt and next to him was a rather portly boy with what appeared to be a wrinkled up potato chip bag in his left pants pocket. The last two boys who were just behind them and didn't really seem to be that interested in obtaining the ball were both silent, one wearing a coat covering his face with a pair of sun glasses and the other with a ponytail and a slightly bored expression.

The children continued to play and run not being aware of what part of town they were running into. It wasn't as if it was a horrible area or anything like that but a few buildings were a little run-down and dirty but nothing that was threatening to their lives or well-beings. They continued running down the road until the raven haired boy kicked the ball with a little too much 'Oomph' causing it too land in front of the door of the most debilitated looking apartment building in the whole village. This immediately caused all of the children to stop in their tracks and stare at the building with wide-eyes as if the building was a living breathing creature, waiting to eat them whole.

The pink-haired girl looked at all of her friends' faces, wondering what they were worried about than looked ahead to see the ball only a few feet away from where they were standing. She quickly got in front of them and began her way towards the ball only to have several pairs of hands grab her and pull her back.

"Hey! Wha-what was that about?!"

The blonde girl grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to her, showing fear in her eyes.

"Ino what are you doing…Let me go!"

Ino let out a sigh of relief as if they had just averted some great disaster than she glared at the pink haired girl.

"Sakura are you crazy?! Don't you know what's in there?"

She was confused as to way her friends were so angry at her for going near the house, sure it was old and worn down looking but it wasn't like she was going inside or anything she was only going to get the ball so they can continue their game.

"What's wrong with that house? It seems normal enough to me."

All the children looked at her with something that seemed to resemble a mixture of pity and fright as they looked upon Sakura. Ino took a deep breath and began to explain to her friend with a grave expression.

"It's not the house that's the problem…it's what's IN the house."

At this Sakura huffed with frustration and stared at the group of eight year olds as they were being silent and cryptic. Finally the girl known as Hinata stepped forth with a slightly trembling hand.

"My Otou-san t-told me Th-that evil spirits live in that house and that any children that go in there are…..t-t-taken!"

Sakura looked a little skeptical at her, even though she never met Hinata's father she believed that parents would tell their kids anything so they'll listen to them but then the wild-looking boy spoke up.

"No way, my Kaa-san says that that there's some sort of wild Man-dog creature in there that feeds off the flesh of living beings. You should hear her every time I tell her I go by here ."

He than put his hand up with his index finger pointing up to the sky and put on a mocking maternal voice.

"Kiba Inuzuka if I ever find out that you've been in that house I'll disown you.' It's annoying."

Sakura let out a un-lady like snort of disbelief and held a smirk on her face as she stared at the boy.

" I've met your mom before and let me tell you. She would say anything to keep you on a leash dog-boy!"

Kiba had the decency to blush and try to hide his face as his mother would say anything to make sure he stayed in line…though that's not to say that the leash comment didn't sting a little. Suddenly the sound of crunching could be heard as the pudgy boy began munching the rest of his BBQ chips.

" Nah I herd that some ancient creature that lived here before the village was created is trapped in there and that-"

"You're all wrong."

All of the children turned to see the boy with onyx eyes staring at them with a cold stare. They all held their breathes waiting for him to speak. He turned his head up at the house a began to tell his story to the children.

"Itachi-san told me the truth. He said that in this house lives a demon, but not just any demon, it's the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no kitsune."

They all went wide-eyed with fear from hearing the Uchiha mutter that name of that accursed demon. Eight years ago that demon attacked the village for no reason and if it weren't for the Yondaime Hokage killing the beast, none of them would have been born. Sakura couldn't help but to ask the boy a simple question.

"But Sasuke-kun that's impossible. The fourth Hokage destroyed the Kyuubi over eight years ago, so how could it be living in there?"

Sasuke held a stony expression on his face, ignoring Sakura's question for a moment as he stared up at the building. If someone were to look at where on the building he was staring they would see a window on the fifth floor with the curtains pulled back slightly, showing nothing. He began to continue his story still keeping his attention on the window.

"It's true, Itachi never lies to me. He said that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was to powerful to simply be killed and the fourth Hokage knew that! My brother told me that the demon was sealed into some living being and it is now locked up in that building…forever."

All the children were enthralled by the tale that the Uchiha was telling them.

"But Sasuke-kun how can the village trapp the demon in that old house? I mean how do they know it's still in there?"

Sasuke finally turned his attention away from the building and placed it on Sakura.

"Itachi says that the Hokage himself checks on the demon whenever he is able too. Itachi told me all this so that way I can be prepared incase anything would happen to me."

Sasuke slowly began to walk away from the house and began in the direction of his own home. Taking this as a sign that the game was over the other children began to leave one by one to their own respective houses until only two were left.

The girl Sakura stared at the front door of the house with concern in her eyes as she began to contemplate all of the stories she had heard today, especially Sasuke's story. She turned to the boy next to her who was looking up at the window that Sasuke was nearly half an hour ago.

"Shikamaru?"

The boy let a small 'Hm' escaped his lips as he continuously watched the window with a solemn expression. Sakura took his answer as meaning that he was listening to her.

"Do you think that Sasuke-kun is right? That a demon lives in there?"

"I don't know Sakura but I do know that there is something in that house. Something no one wants us to know about."

After that Sakura asked him if he could walk her home. He said that it would be too troublesome for him to even bother with it but he helped anyways. As the children walked away from the old building, both failed to notice that the curtains in the fifth floor swaying slightly as they closed off any possibility of seeing inside.

* * *

Please review! My Lord and Master commands it!

"In Tobi We Trust"


End file.
